


an audience with the queen

by cherryliqueur



Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Pictures, Porn, Public Sex, Riverdale Kink Bingo, Spitroasting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: When Betty turns to Toni to ask how she can do more as Serpent Queen, Toni gives her an answer she wasn't at all expecting.





	an audience with the queen

**Author's Note:**

> Another take on the "Serpent Queen equals Serpent Slut" trope, but this time, I've spun it to: 1) fill a few prompts from tumblr, and 2) fill a square on my kink bingo card!
> 
> [Kink Bingo: Ladies of Riverdale Edition](https://cherryliqkinks.livejournal.com/1557.html)  
Betty + film/pictures

“I don’t know about this,” Betty whispers, eying the small gathering of Serpents that sit in a circle around the mattress someone had dragged out into the middle of the campsite especially for this. 

Especially for_ Betty_. 

Cheryl wrinkles her nose, already exasperated by her cousin’s hesitance, though not at all surprised. “Look, _you _were the one that asked what the Serpent Queen could do to help,” she reminds, pointing a perfectly manicured nail at what will become Betty’s stage in a matter of moments. “_This_ is how you’re going to do it. As you can clearly see, the Serpents are in desperate need of funds. They live in_ tents,_ and, criminal connotations notwithstanding, our precious hobo king has taken away the only means the Serpents have ever known of making ends meet when he outlawed our involvement in the underground dealings of Riverdale. The Serpents need their queen to come through for them now more than ever.”

Betty winces at Cheryl’s pointed stare, knowing that, as much as she wants to defend Jughead, she _can’t_. Of course she supports Jughead’s goal to reform their ways, but she’s also realistic: the odds of finding someone in the Northside that will hire _one _Serpent – let alone every Serpent that had to vacate the Southside – are slim. The kind of change that Jughead wants won’t just happen overnight, and until them, Betty thinks it’s unfair to expect them to play by rules that are clearly stacked against them.

As their _queen_, Betty should be willing to help however she can, even if that means going behind the king’s back to do it. In fact, doing so in the Serpents’ best interests will only earn her _more _loyalty, maybe even more than their king.

Or so Toni had said.

“Porn is safer to distribute than drugs, right?”

Betty’s question is mostly for herself, but Cheryl still nods in encouragement. “_Much _safer, and arguably, much more profitable.”

“It’s just this once, and my face will stay covered?”

“Toni knows what she’s doing,” Cheryl promises, nodding at where her girlfriend stands by the mattress, messing with her camera. “FP guaranteed that he’ll keep Jughead out of town for the entire weekend,” Cheryl reminds as she reaches up to squeeze Betty’s arm in reassurance, and maybe also in emphasis, knowing that this was Betty’s last defense against the idea. “He’ll_ never_ have to find out.”

“Okay,” Betty exhales shakily, trying to ignore the eagerness in Cheryl’s eyes as she finally caves. “Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

“Fangs, spread her knees a little more.”

Betty whimpers at Toni’s command, though she’s surprised she can hear it over the hum of the vibrator and the excited murmurs from her audience as she continues to squirm atop the mattress. The Serpents had eagerly pawed her out of her clothes until she was stripped naked in broad daylight, humiliation flushing her skin, especially when Sweet Pea and Fangs proceeded to bind her limbs together with the belts the Serpents had been quick to strip off. Her breasts are framed by leather, her arms and wrists strapped together behind her back and her thighs strapped tightly to her calves, forcing her to kneel unsteadily as a vibrating dildo continues to buzz on a medium setting. Enough to keep her moaning behind the ball gag fastened to her face, but not nearly enough for her to feel the promise of an orgasm anytime soon.

Fangs forces her legs wider apart as Toni leans in closer, the camera clicking away as she aims the lens right at Betty’s dripping pussy. Betty whimpers as another wave of pleasure has her shuddering, nearly causing her to fall over as she rides the sensation, until Sweet Pea turns the vibrations down with a snicker right on cue. Betty’s eyes nearly roll back into her head as she tugs uselessly at her binds, not sure how she’s survived the last_ twenty minutes_ of this in front of the camera.

“Okay, I think we’re done with this part,” Toni says a few moments later, drawing the camera away from her face after a few final clicks. “Let’s get the gag off.” There are murmurs of disappointment from their audience, but whatever relief Betty feels as Sweet Pea pulls the ball gag out of her mouth is short-lived when Toni practically beams down at Betty. “Ready to have something else in your mouth, Your Highness?”

That earns a few laughs this time, but despite the fresh burst of humiliation in her chest, Betty can’t help but feel a little bit proud that Toni says the nickname without the ounce of sarcasm Betty has come to expect from the Serpents. It’s no secret that most of them – especially Toni – didn’t agree with Betty being named Serpent Queen, but maybe this is Betty’s chance at proving herself.

“Bring it, Topaz,” Betty replies, earning an amused arch of Toni’s eyebrow as her smirk widens.

“As you wish.”

She points the camera at Betty again just as Fangs dials the vibrator up again with the remote, even higher this time, making Betty’s mouth part open in a loud moan that echoes through the air. She sounds desperate and wanton even to her own ears, and she knows she must be flushed even brighter, if possible, if the few snickers from her audience are anything to go by.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted in that fucking pretty mouth of yours, Cooper,” Sweet Pea groans, unzipping his jeans and shoving them down when he’s standing right in front of her. Toni angles herself closer, camera clicking away once more as Sweet Pea wraps a hand around his cock and guides it right against Betty’s lips, and,_ oh_. He’s so much thicker than Betty pictured, and she thought the perpetual bulge in his jeans had left little to the imagination to begin with. “Get it nice and hard. Only the best for Your Highness, after all.”

Betty wants to argue that his cock already looks pretty hard as it is, but the headiness of Sweet Pea’s musk seems to cloud out any coherent thought as she breathes it in. She mewls, tongue sliding out to lap at the tip, again and again, like she’s lapping up the sweet syrup of a popsicle. She can practically imagine the taste of it, her mind spiraling further into pleasure as the vibrator continues pulsing in her cunt, and it takes a moment to realize that the eager moans and sloppy, wet sounds filling her ears are coming from_ her_.

“Guess our girl thinks his cock is like candy!” someone exclaims, earning a howl of laughter from everyone as Betty sucks and sucks and_ sucks_.

“That’s it, Serpent slut,” Sweet Pea groans, wrapping her ponytail around his hand and fisting it tight as he starts thrusting into her mouth. He hits the back of her throat just as Fangs dials the vibrator up even higher and Betty chokes, her eyes crossing as her orgasm hits her.

“Fuck! She’s like a fucking fountain!” someone cries out in laughter.

“Let’s make her squirt,” another voice chimes in, and Betty doesn’t realize it had come from Toni until Fangs and Cheryl are suddenly kneeling on either side of Betty, Fangs rubbing his calloused fingers in tight circles over her clit as Cheryl grabs onto the base of the vibrating dildo, fucking Betty in time with Sweet Pea’s thrusts. Betty squeals, the sound muffled by Sweet Pea’s cock as he pushes into her throat a little more with each stroke. Betty’s eyes roll closed as the sensations crash over her in unrelenting waves, but just when Betty think she couldn’t possibly feel_ more_, Fangs and Cheryl have a mouth on each of her breasts.

It only takes three sucks to her nipples for Betty’s second orgasm to slam through her, squirting out of her cunt, and Sweet Pea takes advantage of her distraction to slide all the way down her throat, using her ponytail to hold her in place as she writhes and writhes. Betty can’t breathe, can’t escape, can’t do anything but_ feel_ as Fangs and Cheryl eagerly force every ounce of pleasure from her orgasm.

“Wonder if Jones will be able to smell you soaking up his mattress when he gets back,” Sweet Pea taunts, yanking Betty off of his cock just as her vision starts to dot with spots, and Betty gasps for breath as Fangs and Cheryl let her fall limply onto her back. Her legs fall open with the way she’s still bound by the belts, and her body jolts when the tip of Sweet Pea’s cock starts rubbing against her wet cunt in slow, teasing circles.

With her mouth free, there’s nothing to muffle the wanton moan that falls from Betty’s lips, ringing out loud and clear through the Serpent camp and making her audience howl with laughter. She feels wrung out from her orgasms, but still, her body is desperate and needy, jerking against the belts as if trying to slip Sweet Pea’s cock inside on its own. Which only makes Sweet Pea tease Betty more as he ignores her attempts to fuck herself on his cock, guiding it away from her twitching entrance and rubbing the underside of it through her slick folds, up and down, up and down, making her eyes cross in pleasure.

“N-_no_, please,” she babbles, squirming, and Sweet Pea snickers above her.

“What’s the matter, Your Highness?” he taunts, slipping his tip inside of her, and the constant click of Toni’s camera is suddenly obvious and obscene, making Betty flush in_ more_ humiliation, somehow, as her greedy cunt spasms around this little taste of Sweet Pea’s cock. This sets her audience off again, laughing louder and rowdier than before, and climbing in octave when Sweet Pea pulls back out and makes Betty mewl in protest. “Is this what the Serpent Queen wants?” he asks, sliding the full length of his cock through her folds before he sinks back in, two inches this time. Then he does it again, sliding out and through her cunt before slipping back into her entrance, inching in a little deeper with every stroke.

Betty is shaking, skin slick with sweat, and she can barely hear her own whimpers over the blood pounding in her ears, the tastes of her orgasm somehow close but so,_ so_ far away. She needs… she_ needs_…

“What do you need?” Sweet Pea laughs, making Betty realize she’d said the words aloud. “Say it for everyone to hear, Your Highness. Use your words.”

He slips back into her entrance, the entire length of Sweet Pea’s cock finally inside of Betty’s cunt, stretching her wider and filling her deeper than she’s ever felt. This alone is enough to make Betty cry out in both relief and frustration as Sweet Pea_ stops moving_, letting her cunt spasm and squeeze his shaft as if trying to milk him of his cum just like this. His thumb comes over her clit, circling slowly, and Betty squeals. She can feel her orgasm coming closer, faster, but her body nearly cries in protest, needing his cock to_ move_. 

“_Fuck me_,” Betty cries out, eyes falling half-closed as her desperate plea fills the air. “I need you to fuck me! Please! Please,_ please move_.”

Sweet Pea complies, but only barely, his hips pulling back in short, quick strokes as his thumb circles faster over her clit. “Like this?” he taunts. “Is this what you need?”

“_No_.” She practically sobs. “F-fuck me hard, fuck me_ so hard_.” She squirms against her binds, head rolling to the side as she presses her cheek into the mattress and tries to roll her hips, tries to fuck herself on his cock. “I need your cock… o-_oh_,” she gasps, cutting herself off with a moan as Sweet Pea starts thrusting a little faster. “I need your cock to pound into me, _please!_”

“As you wish,” he snickers, pulling his thumb off of her clit to grasp at the leather belts with both hands, using them as leverage as he starts fucking her without abandon. Betty squeals in relief, her eyes crossing from pleasure as Sweet Pea pounds into her deep and hard with his every stroke, and barely a minute later she feels herself coming again, making Sweet Pea groan out as her pussy tightens around him in quick spasms. “_Fuck_,” he grunts, jerking his hips, “she’s got a greedy little cunt.”

“I bet Jones can hear his queen’s slutty squeals all the way from Greendale!” someone barks out with a laugh, earning amused snickers and whistles all around.

“As fun as that might be, we can’t have him coming home early and ruining our photo session,” Toni points out, her voice sounding even closer now, though Betty can barely open her eyes to find out. “Fangs?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Fangs laughs, and Betty gasps in surprise when Sweet Pea pulls out (and_ god_, how has he still not come yet?) and yanks her by the belts, flipping her onto her knees and grasping at the leather again to lift her up as he slides back into her from behind. He’s even_ bigger_ like this, and when Betty’s eyes flutter open from the force of that first thrust, she realizes that Fangs is in front of her now, his jeans and boxers pushed down to his knees as he fists her ponytail with one hand and grasps at the leather with the other. He yanks her toward his cock just as Sweet Pea hits a spot that has her parting her lips in a moan, and Fangs takes advantage of this, sliding as much of his length inside of her as he can with one thrust and stifling the wanton sounds coming from her mouth.

She’s helpless against the pleasure being pounded into her cunt, and now, the scent of Fangs’ musk and thick, heavy feel of his cock sliding across her tongue and hitting the back of her throat only heightens Betty’s pleasure, making her feel dizzy and delirious. She can’t hear the clicks of the cameras through the haze of lust clouding over her, but she knows they’re still there, capturing every second as Sweet Pea’s hips begin to stutter and his thrusts grow harder and faster.

“You ready for my load, Serpent Slut?” Sweet Pea asks, smacking a hand across her ass as his warmth starts spurting inside of her, and Betty’s eyes roll back as he comes and comes and_ comes_. 

“Make her moan louder,” Fangs groans, bucking against her mouth even harder. “That feels fucking_ fantastic_ with me in her mouth.”

Sweet Pea laughs, sounding a little breathless from his own orgasm, but not nearly exhausted enough to not continue. He releases his grip on Betty, but only for a moment, coming back behind her and making her squeal in surprise around Fangs’ cock when a strange sensation tickles against her cunt. It’s like a thousand little bristles passing over her, tickling her oversensitive folds with a single stroke. She can’t place the sensation, can’t tell what he might have against her clit. At least, not until she feels the entire length of it slide through her folds: hundreds of bristles tickling her once more, followed by a smooth, curved plastic, the rounded end of it pressing right against her clit.

_Her hairbrush_.

The one she keeps in her backpack with her is shaped as a barrel with bristles all the way around rather than just flat on one side, and it’s smaller, too, meant to be carried around. Slim enough to fit inside of her cunt, especially after having Sweet Pea’s thick cock stretch her out first.

_Oh, no_. 

Betty squirms, wanting to shake her head in protest, but she can’t with the way Fangs is fisting her ponytail and the belts, keeping her head in place as he continues fucking her mouth. Then she feels the press of the hairbrush against her entrance, the bristles bending and rubbing and tickling the inside of her folds as Sweet Pea starts pushing it in, and already, it’s too much,_ too much_. The sensation of the bristles against her oversensitive folds is nothing Betty has ever felt before, making her body feel tingly_ all over_, and the way her cunt spasm and tightens around it with every inch that slides further inside only makes Betty feel closer to coming.

“She fucking loves it!” Sweet Pea laughs, letting the brush linger once the bristles are fully inside of her cunt. He twists it by the handle as he thrusts it even deeper, and Betty chokes out a cry around Fangs’ cock, feeling her release spurting and dripping down from between her legs as she comes_ again_. There are loud calls around the campsite, whistles and laughter and grunts of pleasure as she hears the wet slide of Serpents jerking themselves off to the show, and then Sweet Pea starts fully fucking her with the hairbrush.

_Oh. Oh, oh oh–_

Betty feels Fangs’ warmth starting to spurt down her throat, making her squirm and squirm against her binds, trying to escape the sensations but having nowhere to go. Sweet Pea pulls the brush out entirely, sliding the bristles over her clit, and that one stroke sets Betty off_ again_ as her fourth (fifth?) orgasm bursts over her, faster and harder. Some of Fangs’ warm, salty cum slips from her mouth and drips down her chin as she moans and moans, and Sweet Pea slips the brush back into her cunt, fucking her as brutally as he just had with his cock.

“We’ll have to throw out all your other brushes, since you like this one so much,” Sweet Pea says, twisting and thrusting the brush inside of her and making her eyes cross as her body slumps forward without either Sweet Pea nor Fangs holding the leather to keep her upright, her cheek pressing against the mattress. It smells like musk and sex and cum, and she knows the scent won’t be gone by the time Jughead and FP come home. “Now that you’ve had a taste, you won’t be able to help but fuck yourself with it every night, knowing your cum will be on it when you brush it through your hair in the morning.”

Betty moans, so lost to the pleasure humming through her body that just the image of Sweet Pea’s words arouses her all over again. She doesn’t notice that Fangs has moved from his place in front of her until another tug on her ponytail has her head lifting up, and she finds Toni’s cunt, bare and wet, only inches from her face. In her peripheral, Betty can make out Cheryl beside them, holding Toni’s camera only inches away as Toni drags Betty’s mouth to her cunt.

“You didn’t think you’d leave me out of the fun, did you?” Toni laughs, grinding against Betty’s lips just as a particularly hard thrust from Sweet Pea has them falling open wider, and then Betty’s tongue is filled with the taste of Toni’s cunt as Toni starts jutting her hips against her. Betty has never once been with another girl beyond the one kiss she’d shared with Veronica, but to Betty’s hazy mind, it doesn’t matter; she starts lapping and sucking at Toni’s cunt with little hesitation, whimpering against the girl’s clit as Sweet Pea uses her own hairbrush to fuck her to another orgasm.

* * *

Jughead’s mattress still lays in the very same spot the next morning, and Betty is still naked on top of it, her limbs free of the restraint of the belts to brace herself with one hand as she rides the cock of an older Serpent beneath her, her other hand wrapped around another Serpent cock as she jerks it off with a third cock inside of her mouth, fucking itself deep into her throat. Betty isn’t sure when everyone else had gotten involved yesterday, but it feels as if she’s made her way through every Serpent cock and cunt, and then a few more than once. Though with barely half an hour of sleep – when she’d passed out between two of the younger Serpents, a cock in her cunt and another in her ass – she’s simply too exhausted to know for sure.

“This one will sell for a lot,” Cheryl chimes in as she clicks through the photos she’d uploaded onto her laptop from Toni’s camera to make space for more. She’s sitting close enough for Betty to see the screen even between the Serpent bodies still fucking her, and the image Cheryl has pulled up is of Betty laying back against Sweet Pea’s body atop the mattress, fucking his cock up into her ass and Toni’s fucked her strap-on dildo into her cunt. Cheryl and Fangs are on either sides of their bodies, one of Betty’s hands wrapped around Fangs’ cock as he fucked her fist and Cheryl riding three fingers of the other. With the angle of the camera and their bodies, none of their faces are showing, which means that this photo is definitely making the cut.

“I wish you couldn’t see her face in the other one,” Sweet Pea chimes in, sprawled out on one of the chairs still stripped naked as he pulls at his cock in lazy strokes. No doubt getting ready for another round. Between all of the Serpents, Betty thinks she must’ve had Sweet Pea’s cock and Toni’s strap-on the most.

Toni laughs, her camera clicking away, and she’s still naked, too, Betty’s cum still glistening on her strap-on. “Yeah, it would’ve been nice to see how much money we could’ve gotten out of Betty’s very first time with two cocks in her pussy.”

Betty doesn’t know how she can still feel embarrassed after everything that’s happened, but sure enough, she feels her skin flush as the cock in her hand starts spurting cum against her skin. Betty had never felt anything quite as painful and pleasurable as having both Fangs and Sweet Pea fucking her cunt at the same time, and she’d come the second that they were both snug inside of her, that’s how lost she’d been to the sensation. Her cunt squeezes at the memory, making the Serpent beneath her groan in appreciation as he thrusts up into her clamping pussy, spilling his cum inside her only seconds later.

The cock in her mouth follows soon after, and then Betty’s body falls limply to the mattress, in a state of near-permanent arousal as she rolls onto her back and lets her legs fall open. Her head is close enough to Cheryl for her to reach out and pet Betty’s mussed-up ponytail in a strangely affectionate gesture as she beams down at Betty.

“I must admit, dear cousin, I think I’m a little jealous,” Cheryl coos, still playing with Betty’s hair as Sweet Pea climbs onto the mattress and slides his cock into Betty’s waiting pussy, groaning at the tight feel of her that he’d marveled at only hours before, wondering how she could still feel almost virginal after taking so many cocks in one night. He grasps her ankle, hiking it over his shoulder and hitting her sweet spot with every thrust, and Betty whimpers, eyes crossing in pleasure as she squeals and squirms. “You’re going to be a star after this.”

Somewhere above, Betty hears Toni and Fangs laugh, and Cheryl giggles, moving the laptop aside to climb over Betty’s face and lower her cunt onto her tongue.

“Kind of wished we hadn’t pulled out all the stops for this one,” Sweet Pea snickers as his thumb comes over Betty’s clit, and Betty’s too overwhelmed with pleasure for Sweet Pea’s words to hit her when he adds: “Maybe FP will have some kinkier ideas for the next session.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from tumblr:
> 
> "I don’t know if I’m allowed to post requests on here; if not please let me know! I’ve lowkey read all of your fics today. What about one where Betty gets gang banged by the serpents while Jughead (and optionally FP) are away? By like, Fangs, Cheryl, (especially) Sweetpea, Toni, etc. As a way to break in the serpent queen while breaking the serpent queen? Just a thought, love your writing!"
> 
> "Heyo! I’m the one that requested the fic of the serpents gangbanging Betty. As for requested kinks I think; humiliation, public sex, object insertion, dirty talk and noncon if you can! And I don’t have any scenarios in mind, but I was hoping you could use certain serpents instead of the crowd; like names in specific. Thank you, I’m excited for the story!"
> 
> "I just caught up in reading all of your fics and they're amazing like always! Prompt; Betty feels like Jughead isn't allowing her to have as big of a part in the serpents as she should have. So, she takes it upon herself to ask the Serpent trio what the Serpent Queen's job is. And of course, they tell her eagerly- but with not so much truth. They make the queen's job a lot less safe for work. Even though Jughead just didn't want her to get hurt in a fight. Kinks; Open! No certain ones in mind."


End file.
